


I Wish for This

by Seraph_Novak



Series: Tyrus One-Shots [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cosplay, Cute, Double Date, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Ren Faire, Tyrus Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Novak/pseuds/Seraph_Novak
Summary: Tyrus Month 2018 ~ August 28th, "Ren Faire".





	I Wish for This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I have some more Tyrus fluff for you... I can't stop writing about these two! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> As always, all kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♥
> 
> (Title inspired by the lovely Misha Collins)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://seraph-novak.tumblr.com)

TJ could hardly move (let alone breathe) in the burgundy breeches and matching doublet Cyrus had insisted he wear. The upturned collar kept scratching his neck, and the puffed sleeves were a nightmare to navigate; he could barely lower his arms without squashing the fabric.

“Stop fussing,” Cyrus said, swatting his hands away from his collar. “You look fine.”

They were watching Buffy and Marty engage in a flirty duelling match, a couple of greasy turkey legs in hand, but it was hard to take the game seriously when they were using wooden swords.

“This is pretty lame,” he whispered to Cyrus. “You wanna bounce?”

Cyrus frowned. “And go where?”

“I know you’ve been eyeing those fluffy collar things everyone seems to be wearing... Maybe I could win you one?”

“They’re called _ruffs_ ,” Cyrus said, as if TJ should already know that. He considered the offer for a few seconds, then grinned. “Okay, let’s go! But we have to get back before Buffy and Marty notice we’ve abandoned them.”

TJ glanced over at the other half of their double date, still preoccupied with their toy swords and playful banter.

“Oh, I think we’ll be fine.”

They slipped through the crowd and dumped their polished turkey bones into the nearest bin, their hands instinctively finding each other as soon as they were free. TJ smiled down at his boyfriend and led him to one of the many stalls set up on the muddy field. This one was an archery game; hit the centre target, and you win a prize.

TJ slapped a five-dollar bill on the counter, and got a bow and three arrows in return.

“You’ve got this,” Cyrus told him, pressing a good luck kiss to his cheek. “I have complete faith in you.”

TJ gave him a dopey smile. “Thanks, Underdog.”

Within seconds, he’d landed each of the arrows in a perfect triangle at the centre of the target board, leaving both Cyrus and the stall owner completely stunned.

“Did I mention I took a few archery classes when I was younger?”

Cyrus threw his arms around him. “That was amazing! You were like a real-life Robin Hood!”

TJ kissed the top of his head, then turned to the woman behind the stall with a smug smile. He knew he was being an asshole, but he couldn’t help it; his competitive side had come out to play.

“That means I get a prize, right?”

“Oh. Um, yes! Of course.” She grabbed one of the ruffs pinned around the stall and handed it to TJ. “Here you go, young sir. Congratulations!”

TJ slipped the ruff around Cyrus’ neck, chuckling at the adorable sight of his boyfriend poking out his head like a meerkat. Somehow, Cyrus had the ability to look completely gorgeous in just about anything – including a stupid, frilly collar that swallowed half of his face.

“This is great!” Cyrus exclaimed, readjusting the ruff so it wasn’t covering his mouth. He looked up at TJ and smiled softly. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

TJ threaded their fingers together. “Anytime.”

“Do you think you could maybe win me one of those belts too?”

“You aiming for an entire outfit?”

“Maybe...”

“Okay,” TJ said. He was completely hopeless when it came to Cyrus. “You want one of those feathers too?”

The woman behind the stall cleared her throat. “Sorry, boys, but it’s only one prize per person.”

Cyrus deflated. “Oh. Okay.”

“Don’t worry.” TJ threw an arm around his shoulders and steered him away from the stall. “There’s plenty of games giving out prizes here. All we’ve gotta do is win them all.”

Cyrus widened his eyes. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.”

“Really?”

TJ pulled him closer and kissed his temple. “You deserve all the prizes, Underdog.”

Just under an hour later, TJ and Cyrus made their way back to the duelling grounds. Buffy and Marty were somehow still engaged in their fight, though their movements seemed more sluggish and half-hearted than before. As soon as Buffy saw all the new accessories adorning Cyrus’ outfit, she finished Marty off with a slick move that left him flat on his back in the mud, then rushed over to where Cyrus and TJ were standing.

“Where have you guys been?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at their matching grins. “You haven’t been making out, have you?”

Cyrus blushed. “What? No! Well, maybe a little... But look at all the cool stuff TJ won for me!”

Buffy lifted an eyebrow. “Did you win every game at the faire or something?”

“He actually did.”

“What?”

TJ smirked. “You’ve got a lot of catching up to do, Driscoll.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.” He popped the ‘P’ on purpose, enjoying the competitive rage boiling in Buffy’s eyes. Even though they were friends now, he still took pleasure in riling her up.

“How long did it take you?” she asked.

Cyrus glanced at his watch. “About fifty minutes.”

“I’ll do it in thirty.”

She marched off without another word, a mud-caked Marty hurrying after her. TJ and Cyrus shared a laugh, then made their way towards the food stalls. They filled up on fresh bread and cheese until the sun started to sink, and the faire came to a close.

“Is there anything else you wanna do before we leave?”

Cyrus thought about it for a moment. “I usually go to the wishing well, but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t have anything to wish for this year.”

“Nothing at all?”

Cyrus squeezed his hand as they headed for the exit, and TJ suddenly understood what he was trying to say. He couldn’t find the words to return the sentiment, but that didn’t matter; they didn’t need words to express what they were feeling. TJ squeezed Cyrus’ hand in return, and that was enough.

Both of their wishes had already been granted.


End file.
